1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving performance of a hard disk drive at low temperature to make the hard disk drive smoothly drive at low temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disks are aluminum or plastic thin discs on which magnetic material is coated while hard disk drives are mechanical devices for controlling reading and writing data with respect to the hard disk. The hard disk is a magnetic recording medium rotating at a high speed and exhibits a large capacity and a fast transfer speed.
The hard disk drive has a problem in that recording performance is deteriorated at low temperature. That is, the hard disk corresponding to a magnetic recording medium exhibits a deteriorated performance in reading and writing operations at low temperature. Recently, the number of cases in which the hard disk drive is applied to mobile devices, for example, mobile phones or PDAs, has been increasing. However, when the mobile devices are used in a cold area or exposed to a low temperature environment, a problem occurs in which the mobile device is not operated quickly due to a low temperature characteristic of the hard disk.